Fangore
Fangore (known as Ki-Ba (キ・バ) in the original Japanese prints of his source game) is a character from the 1995 Scarab fighting game Battle Monsters, converted by The_None. Biography The terrifying, towering skeletal monster known as Ki-Ba comes from a race of evil, prehistoric and undead warriors, born in the dark realm many years ago. He rose from his sleep after he fell instantly in war many years ago. His resentment built up so far that he rose to life again, and will wreak havoc on the world as long as he walks the earth. The catch is, there's a weakness he holds, and is the same reason he died so quick when he was alive(?); he's rather stupid. Nevertheless, only somebody equally as dumb would screw with a 7-foot tall skeletal warrior with cool hair. Gameplay Fangore's playstyle rests largely on his ability to land short, strange juggles or to catch the opponents in his brutal super moves. This is because Fangore is not truly source accurate- he has a number of custom supers as well as a custom throw that factor in hugely to his game. His Lunatic Bone Copter, in which his torso detaches and spins wildly into the foe, trapping them in a bloody vortex, is pivotal as it allows Fangore to quickly regain or cement his lifelead. The multiple hits it scores means that his opponents can be baited into parrying or dodging it and then being caught, and it can go straight up and catch an enemy in midair as well. His Lunatic Bone Foil is also good when he has closed in on a opponent and started a combo, or gotten them in the corner. Fangore is also noted for a very effective dodge that can save him from powerful combo starters. Movelist All the description is based on his latest update. * Spinning Saber - mash :: Fangore does a spinning slash motion with his upper region. Can be canceled into his other special moves. * Burning Skull Foil - :: A multi-hit move that has Fangore leans and detaches his head that is set ablaze, spinning. * Breaking - :: Fangore collapses and then regenerates, evading his opponent's attacks. * Rib Ring - or or :: Fangore shoots out a rib out of his chest. version travels forward, has the rib fly up and has the rib fly down (to later have it bounce up after it hits the ground). Super Moves * Lunatic Skull Foil - :: A stronger variant of Burning Skull Foil * Lunatic Bone Copter - :: Fangore performs a spinning saber so fast his he becomes detached from his legs while still spinning. His detached torso can be controlled mid-air for a while before coming back. A word of caution: Having his legs get hit stops this move. * (Lv.2) Savage Combination - :: A command throw super that has Fangore grabs his opponent with his bare teeth and slams him/her three times, finished by a Burning Skull Foil. Category:Battle Monsters Characters Category:Sega Saturn Characters